Teach You Some Manners
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Fitz sets his sights on the one girl in school that doesnt like him. Gets a little rough with her and then gets beat up.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I hate how you can get Bill from William. It makes mo sense, at all. I mean why not just call him Will? Hell of a lot less confusing. So now, whenever I mean a man named William but is called Bill I call him Billiam. That makes sense to me. **

Teach You Some Manners.

Mark Fitzgerald was the biggest ass in all of Degrassi. He thought that every girl wanted him and when they didn't he would try and put on the 'moves'. Everyone at school new this and yet they still didn't do anything to stop it. Nobody really even cared what happened as long as it didn't involve them.

Fitz had a huge ego. He was rarely ever told 'no' by anyone. Plus it helped that all the girls found him attractive. Well that was all the girls except for one: Clare Edwards. She was a geeky sophomore that stayed with the same people. Mostly losers and outcasts but she did date K.C. so there must be something about her. Plus, Declan, the rich kid that was at their school last year took an interest in her.

But the one that sparked his fancy was what Riley, the QB, had to do with her. He had noticed last year that they had talked and stuff but not a lot. But after taking a closer look he noticed that they were together a lot. It started to spark his fancy and he began paying more and more attention to them. There were no signs that they were together, just a friendly bond between them.

What was it with her that people liked? The whole football team seemed to like her and take to her instantly, even though she wasn't what they were used to. She was nice and she treated everyone nicely. But then there were the people that didn't like, such as, Jenna, the cheerleader. Now that was hatred that they had against one another, but Clare hid it better.

After a while of watching her he tried to talk to her, see what she would say.

He walked up to her locker and stood beside her, waiting for her to notice him. She did; she ignored him.

He wasn't used to that; not at all. Girls normally stopped whatever it was that they were doing to talk to him and he had expected the same treatment from her, no matter how different she was from the other girls. When he didn't get it he got pissed.

"Hey." He growled at her. Clare looked at him for a second then turned her attention back to her locker, giving him a short 'hey'.

His hands balled into fists. What was with her? "What's up?" He tried again.

"Nothing, just class." She shut her locker and moved past him, blowing him off.

He couldn't stop himself, in a flash he had grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her back to face him.

"Aren't you going to ask how I am?" Fitz new people in the halls stopped whatever it was that they were doing and were watching them. He felt there eyes and he felt the silence in the hallway.

Clare's eyes were huge, his grip on her wrist was tight and her new he was hurting her; he didn't care.

"How, how are you?" She finally managed.

He dropped her wrist with a smirk. "I'm fine."

She nodded, completely uncomfortable, "I have to get to class before I'm late." She was backing up slowly; never taking her eyes off of him.

"I'll walk you."

"You don't have to do that."

He shut her up with a look and he walked her to class. She hugged herself tightly and when they reached her class, she was about to walk right in and not say thank you.

It dint fly with him. He grabbed her upper arm and twisted her to see him, "That was not nice, I just went out of my way to walk you to class and you don't even say thank you? Do I need to teach you some manners?"

Fitz had no idea what had just happened bust suddenly he was on the floor holding his head. He looked up and there stood Riley. He had a murderous look on his face and he new he had done something wrong.

"What the fuck man!" Fitz yelled getting up, only to get hit in the face.

"Maybe I should teach you some manners." This time Riley didn't stop and after a few minutes of Fitz getting stomped on and beaten to a bloody pulp did the assault stop. He was near unconsciousness; he could barley keep his eyes open.

Someone leaned down next to him and pulled him up and talked to his face, not to him. It was Riley, he recognized the voice, he tried to pull back but Riley wouldn't have it. "You ever touch her again and I will kill you, you understand?" When he didn't get an answer he shook him, "Answer me." The only thing that he could do was nod his head.

The guy dropped him and he fell to the floor, he could hear voices.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Because."

"That is not an answer, Riley!"

"Sure it is. It's the only one I'm giving."

"That was mean, he looks dead."

"Naw, he's still a live, just passed out. He's not going to ever want to even think about touching you. Ever again."

"Thank you."

That was the last thing Fitz herd before he went into complete unconsciousness.

**End. **

**I've only just started watching the show and I seriously think that Riley and Clare would be good friends. **

**Did you like?**


End file.
